


love of mine

by dodgefred



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Parental Death, Post-Canon, Sad, Stabbing, Tumblr Ask Meme - Shuffled Song Prompts, kind of but not really bittersweet just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodgefred/pseuds/dodgefred
Summary: “Amir!” Rupert immediately recognized.“Rupert??” Amir gasped.Rupert felt a searing pain in his abdomen, and the stranger ran off.
Relationships: Amir & Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	love of mine

**Author's Note:**

> anon: rumir, 3  
> song: i will follow you into the dark — death for cab cutie
> 
> i asked tumblr to send me a ship and an amount of times to shuffle my writing playlist to get a song to write a fic inspired by, and of course the first one it landed on was [this song](https://youtu.be/NDHY1D0tKRA) so naturally i had to write a death scene. major trigger warning for this one gang so read the tags and back out now if you can't handle it. it isn't too gorey, just very sad, but better to be safe than sorry

An unexpected civil war raged on across the kingdom. Amir and Rupert had just begun preparing for their wedding trip when Sir Joan, new palace head of guards, had announced that wasn’t possible. The citizens were getting angry quickly, and the palace needed to go into lockdown until everyone was calm.

It was fine for a few weeks. The princes were safe, albeit frightened for the future. No one was quite sure the reason for the sudden uproar, and the guards couldn’t get to the bottom of it while keeping the princes safe. Everyone in the palace was put on guard duty; whether they were a chef or a maid, they were now forced to neglect their original positions in order to keep the royal family safe. Along with the additional protections, the trio and their dragon and dog and “unicorn” remained isolated in the bunker below the palace. No one could get in, and no one could get out. They ate there, slept there, and spent their days there. Wenceslaus was schooled, and Porridge and Fitzroy and Spike played. Everything was normal, just...underground. They had a steady routine, just like they would have if they could use the rest of the palace. Every morning, everyone woke and got dressed and told the story of their craziest dream the previous night. Every evening, Amir and Rupert laid Wenceslaus down to sleep, had some tea, and then went to bed.

Rupert always fell asleep before Amir. Usually, he was a very heavy sleeper, not waking up for anything. Usually.

Rupert shot up. He struggled to breathe, and it didn’t help that he couldn’t see in the cold, dark basement. He felt the mattress around him, and looked around. Amir was gone.

“Amir?” He whispered, just in case Amir had gotten up to use the toilet or get some water. No response. Rupert tried again- slightly louder, but not enough to wake Wenceslaus. “Amir??” Again, no response came.

Once he had caught his breath, Rupert put on his slippers and walked down the corridor, away from the bedroom. He walked around every basement hallway they had, and there was no Amir to be found.

“He’s probably fine, Rupert. He’s alright,” Rupert whispered to himself as he made his way back to the bedroom. But there was still a feeling of dread Rupert couldn’t shake. His stomach churned at the thought of something happening to Amir, and something inside of him compelled him to investigate further.

Rupert bit his lip, and decided  _ fuck it _ . He had to find Amir. And if Amir wasn’t downstairs, he was upstairs. He approached the guards at the exit of the basement. Instead of trying to explain why he absolutely right now needed to go upstairs even though he literally wasn’t allowed to do that, he just ran. Rupert shoved past the guards on both ends of the spiral staircase as he sped upstairs. A guard positioned at the top of the stairs grasped at Rupert’s arm, but Rupert twisted it away and ran. Thank God for silk pajamas.

Once upstairs and away from his guards, Rupert’s nerves grew more and more intense, but he trekked on. He had battled monsters and traveled through the forest- twice! He could handle walking through his own, heavily-guarded home to look for his husband.

Rupert searched the whole first floor, and still Amir was nowhere to be found. That meant there were two choices: upstairs, or outside. Rupert knew the stupider decision would be to investigate outside with a war going on in his front yard, and yet that was the decision he made.

Rupert stood in the grand entryway and took a deep breath. He didn’t want Amir to be outside. Amir outside meant Amir putting his life at risk, and Amir putting his life at risk meant Rupert could lose the man he had spent so long trying to protect. Soon, though, Rupert built up enough courage.

He shoved open the big, wooden doors. The cool night air hit him in the face. He had forgotten how nice that felt after weeks of living in a basement. He scanned the surrounding area, and all he could see for miles was fighting. He suddenly realized he was underprepared to face the outside world. Guards and citizens alike were on the ground, and somehow Rupert knew they wouldn’t be standing back up.

It all happened so quickly. Amir ran straight past Rupert, followed by someone with a dagger.

“Amir!” Rupert immediately recognized.

“Rupert??” Amir gasped.

Rupert felt a searing pain in his abdomen, and the stranger ran off.

Amir’s eyes widened. “Joan!” He yelled. “Joan! I need a medic!” He grabbed Rupert by the torso and pulled him into the castle, shutting the door behind them.

Rupert crumpled down to the floor. When he looked down at himself, he saw it. His white silks were stained with splotches of red. He looked up to Amir in shock.

“Ru. Ru, I’m so sorry,” Amir gasped out. He fell to his knees. His sword made a clattering sound against the marble floor as he let go of it.

Rupert reached out blindly, and Amir came closer to pull Rupert into his lap. Rupert was shaking.

“Amir,” Rupert whispered.

  
“I’m so sorry. I wanted to protect you,” Amir said. “That shouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry”

The door opened. Instinctively, Amir grabbed his sword and held it up. “Stay back!” He shouted.

“Relax. It’s just me,” Joan said. She shut the door and propped some chairs underneath the handles so no one could get in.

Amir lowered his sword. “Sorry,” he said.

Joan sat beside the two of them. She opened the first aid kit she had stolen off of someone in the medic tent. “A little cut, eh, Amir?” She teased, until Rupert shifted with a groan to show her his stomach. “Oh,” Joan said. “Can I…?” She hovered her hands over Rupert’s wound and he nodded.

Joan began to peel the silk pajamas out of the wound. Rupert winced and buried his face in Amir’s chest. “I’m sorry,” Amir whispered. He kissed Rupert’s forehead and stroked his hair,, trying his best to be brave for Rupert in spite of himself.

Soon, Joan unbuttoned the pajamas and revealed Rupert’s injury. “Okay,” she said. “I think I can fix this.” She was never formally trained in medicine, she had just picked up tips and tricks of the trade from years of fighting and training to be a guard. This looked bad, though. It was definitely more than just a scrape or a cut. She locked eyes with Amir and gave him a look that told him she couldn’t promise anything. Amir gulped.

“This might sting,” Joan warned as she began to clean the wound. As soon as she pressed a piece of wet gauze onto Rupert’s injury, he let out a pained noise. Amir held his face close to his chest, and his own eyes filled with tears at watching his own husband hurt like that. “Take a deep breath, Ru,” Amir whispered, trying his best to keep Rupert and himself relaxed.

Everyone was quiet. It felt almost inappropriate to speak. The entire time, Joan was silently panicking because she knew the cut was deep enough to need stitches, but she didn’t know how to give them. And once it was clean, Joan wrapped Rupert’s wound in a bandage. She hoped and prayed that a bandage would hold it all in.

And then… Nothing. The bandage did nothing. Rupert just bled straight through it. Joan bit her lip. There wasn’t enough time to find a medic who could do it for real. They were all busy treating guards and soldiers who had been injured while fighting.

Rupert seemed to know his fate without needing Joan to tell him. Joan had been eyeing the needle and thread in the kit for a good minute now, and Rupert just sniffled and reached out to place a hand on her knee. “It’s okay,” He whispered.

Amir could have laughed. “What? No, it’s not okay. If there's something else that can save Rupert, you have to do it, Joan. You have to.” Rupert craned his neck to kiss Amir’s jaw. “Amir…” he whispered.

Joan shut the box and stood. “I’ll leave you two alone,” she announced, and then exited into another hallway. She’d stay close in case Amir needed it, but far enough away to not overhear their last words.

“Rupert,” Amir said shakily, once Joan had gone. “Why aren’t you letting her save you?”

Rupert reached up to cup Amir’s cheek. Amir placed his hand over it protectively. “She can’t,” he said.

“What do you mean she can’t? She can!”

Rupert just shook his head. “I have to go,” he said. His voice shook. He didn’t want to.

A tear fell down Amir’s cheek, and Rupert wiped it away with his thumb. “I’m so scared, ‘mir,” Rupert admitted.

All he could think about was letting go of Amir. He had always thought he and Amir would grow old together and pass away in the same bed on the same day. It wasn’t realistic, but Rupert was never a realist. He always thought he and Amir would maybe be able to have more children and renew their vows and do normal married-people things. He thought he and Amir would be able to go on their honeymoon when the kingdom’s fighting was over. They were going to go exploring different kingdoms, and they had planned on taking photographs of themselves sharing a kiss in the North, South, East, West, and home. Rupert had such big hopes and dreams for himself and Amir, and now that was slipping away so quickly.

And their friends! Rupert had far too many friends he loved far too dearly. He could never again go shopping with Cecily, or spar with Joan, or bicker with Percy. He could never again go on walks with Porridge and Fitzroy and Spike. What would his mother think? And his Lord Chamberlain? They would be heartbroken. And Wenceslaus. After being orphaned once, he’d be left with one less father once again. Rupert didn’t know what to do.

“Please tell everyone I’m sorry,” Rupert said. “Please.”

Amir squeezed his eyes shut. “I can’t,” he said.

“ _ Please _ ,” Rupert insisted. He was growing desperate. His hand moved from Amir’s cheek to above his wound as a silent reminder.

“I can’t, Ru. I can’t be here without you.”

“What do you—” Rupert began, but Amir shifted and pulled his dagger from his coat before he could finish. “Amir!” Rupert called out. “Please, no!”

“I’m coming with you, Ru,” Amir said, holding a sob back in his throat.

Rupert grabbed Amir’s hand with the very little strength he had left. “Amir! You can’t leave everyone behind for me!”

“No one else matters,” Amir grumbled.

“What about our son?” Rupert shouted. His eyes were so full of tears that he could hardly see Amir.

“Our—…?” Amir asked. His hand holding the knife began to shake. Rupert was able to pull it down to the floor, and Amir let it clank to the ground. Their hands remained linked.

“Wenceslauss,” Rupert reminded. He could hardly speak- his throat was so tight. “Wenceslaus can’t lose his parents again. His home is already a battleground. Please keep him safe.”

Amir took a breath. He needed to calm down. For Rupert. For Wenceslaus.

“I love you, Ru,” Amir whispered.

“I love you. We’ll get to hold each other soon,” he whispered. “I promise.”

Rupert squeezed Amir’s hand one last time before his eyes went from distant to empty, and his chest stopped rising. Amir sniffled. “I love you.” The silence in the air was heavy on Amir’s shoulders.

Amir hung his head, then, and burst into long, sad sobs. He lifted their clasped hands to his cheek and cried into it. Everything ached. His Rupert was gone- taken from him by a masked stranger. A civil war was still raging outside. Rupert was gone.

Rupert’s words echoed through his head.  _ We’ll get to hold each other soon. _ He was right. But first, Amir had to face his kingdom and his son alone.

“I can’t wait to see you again,” Amir said between hiccups. He pressed a final kiss to Rupert’s head.

Joan returned and took Rupert away, and it was quite the blur from there on. Amir was sent downstairs, given a cup of tea, and went to bed. Everything ached.

…

The next morning, Amir awoke to Wenceslaus jumping up and down at the end of the bed. Amir gave a pained smile. “Good morning, Wen,” he greeted. “How was your sleep?”

“It was awesome! I had a dream I was a superhero and I saved the world! What did you dream, Papa?”

Amir winced. A superhero. Amir couldn’t be the hero for Rupert. He sucked in a breath and held out his arms. “Come here, Wen. I need to tell you something.” Amir told Wenceslaus the whole story of Rupert and himself. He told him about how they met in the forest. He told them about their first adventure together. He told the story of when his memories were stolen from him, and Rupert was still so determined to get them back, even when Amir wasn’t cooperating. He told the story of their wedding, and Darling, and the Despair. And finally, he told Wenceslaus about the civil war: why they were down in the basement, and what happened to Rupert.

“Was that your dream, Papa?”

Amir shook his head. “It certainly felt like a dream. But it’s all real.”

“Is- is that where Papa is?” Wenceslaus called both Rupert and Amir Papa.

Amir hesitated, but nodded. “He’s going to hold us soon. He just…is gone now. A very bad man took him from us. But we have to stay strong for him, okay?” Amir’s voice cracked.

Wenceslaus’ eyes were full of tears, yet the only tears he seemed to care about were Amir’s. He reached up and wiped at his eyes. “You won’t be taken too, right?” The boy asked.

“No,” Amir said. He thought back on how he almost did follow Rupert, and he silently thanked Rupert for making him realize he couldn’t leave this kid behind. “No, I won’t be taken away. I’m right here, always. We have to stay brave for Papa, right?”

“Right.”

Amir reached over and grabbed a tissue for Wenceslaus to blow his nose in. Maybe Amir didn’t have Rupert anymore, but he still had his family. And he’d see Rupert again someday. He just had to take care of Wenceslaus first.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, you can support me [here](ko-fi.com/sageyikes) but if not a comment or kudos will do (:


End file.
